


A Dead Mans Money

by Ghostwriter0411



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter0411/pseuds/Ghostwriter0411
Summary: Follow up of vanessa finding out about the money.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	A Dead Mans Money

Chapter 1

16 missed called. 10 messages. 5 voicemails.

Vanessa sighed at her phone as she left rhonas. Why. Why did she insist on ruining every aspect of their relationship she thought to herself. Why, after the misery of being without vanessa and the brief taste of losing her had she gone back on her word and done exactly what she had begged her not to do again. She can't forgive this one, surely she can't. This can't be happening. Graham's dead. Charity has his money. One thing she knew though was her fiance wasn't capable of murder. She hoped.

Getting home and seeing charity wasn't there allowed her a while to get her thoughts together. Allowed her to think about what she was possibly doing to do. What she was going to say. She didn't want to break.

She loved charity, more than words could ever explain. She loved the bones off her. Every inch of her. But she couldn't take this. Not again. The lying, the illegal stuff, it was hurting her, ripping her heart into pieces. 

She heard keys in the door and in slowly slinked her guilty fiance. Nothing was said for a few moments, just silence, almost painful. Charity walked closer staring at vanessa. Waiting to see if she wanted to say anything first. Clearly she didn't.

"Babe lis.."

"Don't." Vanessa interrupted abruptly.

"I can't listen to your drivel and lies anymore charity, ive had enough."

"Ness please just listen to me"

"Listen to YOU!? Like YOU listen to ME you mean? I asked you one thing, ONE thing. I asked you not to lie to me anymore and it only takes a few weeks and you're back at at!"

"No! No.. babe listen it's not like that, it's not how you think it is I didn't lie to you. I said I was with ryan and I was, I just needed to figure out how I was gonna tell you about the money. And I was. Gonna tell you I mean."

Vanessa didn't look at her, she just looked at the floor shaking her head.  
Hands shaking.

"You lied to my face. Again. You were doing dodgy things AGAIN. I cant do this charity. I can't deal with this shit time and time again. I though you loved me."

Her voice got higher. She teared up.

"I DO! You know I do ness!"

"Well you have a funny way of showing it."

Tears fell.

"Vanessa listen to me please."

Charity bent down infront of her fiance taking hold of her hands.

Vanessa still didn't look at her.

"I swear to you this wasn't about the money. It wasn't about making a quick quid for myself. That bastard hurt my boy, he humiliated him, used him to do his dirty work, promised him money, took advantage of his disability and left him scared and vulnerable. When I found him he was in a right state, he was so broken babe and I needed to do something. I had to hurt Graham, and how do you hurt a monotone bond villain in a cheap suit? You take his money. So that's what we did. He took advantage, so did we. This was never about cashing out babe it was about taking what he owes. I was going to tell you I promise. Ask ryan. I told him we needed to tell you. I just had work out how I was going to explain it. Nobody takes advantage of a disabled person. Not when that person is my child."

Charity shuffled closer but vanessa pulled away, letting go of her hands.

"You left me on our wedding day. I understand about ryan of course I do, hes your son. But jilting me and then buggering off to steal and lie. That's the part I can't handle. You end up in prison then what!? I'm left with all the kids. On my own. The man is dead charity!"

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're insinuating! Do you REALLY think I'm capable of that!? With ryan especially!?"

Vanessa knew deep down charity didn't kill graham.

She shook her head.

Tears fell again, this time on charitys face also.

"I promise you ness the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you"

"That's the thing charity! I'm always the last thing on your mind aren't I!? Always the last on your list!"

That hurt charitys heart, truly hurt her.

"You know that's the furthest from the truth. You know how much you mean to me. I'd die for you you know that."

Vanessa shook her head again.

"Carry on doing the stupid, pathetic things you do and youl end up that way."

Charity wanted to rewind time. Even she knew this wasnt one of her finest moves. Her heart hurt. She hurt for vanessa.

"I need to be away from you right now, I can't even look at you. I cant do this. Any of it."

She stood up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Were are you going?" Charity had so much sorrow in her voice.

"To pick up the kids, or shall I just leave them there. You know, on their own."

Before charity could reply vanessa had slammed the door. Leaving just silence.

She wanted to deck herself. In this moment she genuinely detested herself. She sat and cried at the thought that she had potentially well and truly finally lost the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 to come shortly.


End file.
